


between friends

by WattStalf



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, shinra is a manipulative little shit, theyre in high school so its underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I mean, I'm not a cute girl or anything, but I'd think you might just be lonely enough to move past being picky. So? Aren't you lonely?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honest to god tehre is NO FUCKING EXCUSE but i've started writing this anyway. blow jobs are tagged but they don't come in until the second chapter  
> IM SO SORRY

“Give me some space before I bash your damn head in,” Shizuo practically growls, and Shinra flinches back, but only for a moment.

But then he leans back in, grinning as he speaks. "Come on, you don't need to be like that. I'm just looking at your black eye! Honestly, I can't believe someone actually managed to land a hit on you."

"Yeah, well, they got lucky. I didn't know they were trying to pick a fight with me until they'd already done that," replies Shizuo. "But I don't know why you're bothering looking. It's nothing to worry about and there's nothing you can do about it. I iced it last night, you know? Don't need you playing doctor on me."

"Your friend isn't allowed to be concerned about you? And don't call it playing, you know I'm serious about that! Not to mention the fact that that phrase can have some very different meanings..."

"Ugh, don't make it pervy," he mutters.

"I'm not the one who said it!"

Scowling, Shizuo says, "I didn't mean it like that. Drop it before I get pissed off."

"Sounds like you're already there," Shinra teases, but with one look from Shizuo, he apologizes. "Sorry, sorry, you know I'm just kidding around."

"So? When are you going to get out of my face?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me! What kind of dumbass question is that?"

From the beginning, Shinra has had impure goals; even before he noticed Shizuo's black eye today, he's had this idea in mind, and he's simply been waiting for the perfect opportunity to try to act on it. He knows that he's doing something wrong, something that crosses boundaries even someone with _his_ morality should hesitate to cross, but he's already gone through that mental battle and he's come out with the goal still in mind. It will be quite some time before he can change things with Celty, and in the mean time, he has _feelings_ that he has to deal with somehow.

Dealing with them on his own has worked so far, but even that gets boring eventually and he knows that he has to find other ways to keep himself sated until he can have the woman he wants. And so, he reaches the decision that, if it isn't with a woman and if it's with a  _friend_ , then there's nothing wrong with it. That is why, when he had the opportunity to get Shizuo alone and found an excuse to get close enough to make the other boy uncomfortable, he went along with it without hesitation.

He knows he's taking a risk, that he could very well end up seriously injured over this, but he likes to hope that, worst case scenario, he'd have Celty worried about him and hovering over him, finally giving him the attention he desires. In reality, he'd probably end up being looked after by someone his dad hired, knowing how indirectly overprotective the man can get at times, but he lets himself fantasize as he leans in just a little bit closer.

“But don't you like having someone get like this?” asks Shinra at last.

“Huh?”

“I mean, I'm not a cute girl or anything, but I'd think _you_ might just be lonely enough to move past being picky,” he says. “So? Aren't you lonely?”

It takes Shizuo a moment to process what his friend is saying, and his scowl deepens. “You're not seriously  _coming onto me_ right now, are you?!”

Shinra flinches as he raises his voice, knowing that he's wandering into very dangerous territory, and that he has to choose his next move very, very carefully. “I'm lonely too,” he says softly, going for a more sympathetic angle. “It doesn't have to mean anything, but I'd hoped...”

“I don't know what makes you think...” The blonde's resolve is crumbling, not even his confusion enough to provoke him in this moment. There's a hint of sadness to his tone, and Shinra knows he hit the nail right on the head. It isn't hard to tell that Shizuo _wants_ to be like other boys his age, and that he isn't all that different, on the inside. Taking advantage of his desire for intimacy is all too easy.

Shinra closes the remaining distance between them and presses his lips to Shizuo's in what he hopes is a soft kiss. He, admittedly, has no experience in this department, and if it weren't for this little experiment, he never would. After all, this isn't something he can do with Celty, and that is his only rule. He won't give away any of his firsts that Celty can realistically claim; anything that she can't do with him is fair game, but that's it.

Shizuo remains frozen for only a moment before he tries to return the kiss, clumsy and hesitant. He's afraid, Shinra can tell; afraid of taking things too far and screwing up what he probably has come to believe is his only chance at something like this. Shinra pulls back, his breathing heavy, and speaks softly to him.

“Just take it easy and let me handle things,” he says. “You don't have to do anything right away, alright? Just take it easy.” Shizuo nods, glancing off to the side and not speaking, while Shinra starts unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall open before he trails kisses down the exposed skin.

Shizuo fidgets, making soft, almost pathetic noises that are so out of character for him that Shinra has to hold back laughter. “Pathetic” is never a word he thought would come to mind for the other boy; “cute” even less so, but once he starts thinking  _that_ one, he can't stop. By the time his lips reach the waist band of Shizuo's pants, it's all the poor guy can do to hold still, but Shinra just pulls back again and looks up at him.

“If you want me to stop, just say so,” he says. He isn't sure what he would do if Shizuo _actually_ asked him to stop, but as predicted, his friend only makes eye contact for a half-second before shaking his head and looking away. “Alright.”

With that, he undoes the button of Shizuo's pants and pulls the zipper down. He wonders how long his friend has been hard; he wonders how long  _he_ has been hard, and curses himself for not bothering to make note of it. Freeing Shizuo's cock, he looks back up at the boy while he starts working his hand up and down, just like he always does for himself, but Shizuo still won't look at him.

His face is flushed and his teeth are grit, as if he's trying to hold back any signs that he's actually enjoying himself. Still, a few moans escape every now and then and it's very obvious that he  _is_ enjoying himself, and quite a bit. Shinra's rather proud that he can earn such responses from his friend, but he doesn't want to take this bit too far, too fast, and he stops short.

“Wh-why'd ya...” Shizuo trails off, as if just realizing that he was starting to protest about something he shouldn't have wanted in the first place.

“Well, I don't want to finish you off like _that_ ,” he replies. “I was hoping you might want to take things a little further!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy I finished it

When Shinra kneels down a bit further and parts his lips, Shizuo still doesn't protest, and continues looking away, unsure of what he's supposed to be doing while all of this is going on. Shinra is personally very glad that his friend is so inexperienced and so awkward about all of this; he's too caught up in worrying about himself to notice that Shinra isn't much better off.

All he has is his false confidence and a vague knowledge of what he's supposed to do to go on, and if he fucks this part up, he can only hope that Shizuo still won't notice. He wraps his lips around his friend's cock, and Shizuo lets out a deep groan while he waits for a moment, just letting the other boy feel what it's like for a moment before he moves on. And then he starts to draw him deeper, until he's nearly reached the back of his mouth and his gag reflex starts to kick in.

Of course, Shizuo isn't complaining about the fact that he can't take him in any further, and is, in fact, breathing heavily and seems barely able to contain himself. Shinra takes that to mean that he's doing a good job, and he tries bobbing his head to see what kind of reaction that will earn him. Shizuo rests a hand on the back of his head for a second, but when Shinra tenses up at the touch, he pulls it away awkwardly. They both realize at the same time that unnecessary contact at a time like this isn't the best idea. It wouldn't do for him to suddenly tighten his grip and inadvertently crush Shinra's skull, after all.

Taking a deep breath and clearing his mind of that imagery, Shinra resumes, pulling his head back and pushing it forward, drawing it back so much that his mouth is empty, a few thing strands of saliva still connecting them. He tries looking up at Shizuo with his lashes lowered, wondering if that expression will nearly do him in, but the blonde is adamantly not looking at him.

Sighing, he reaches with his tongue, rolling it over the head and causing Shizuo to groan, the sound breaking in his throat. Noting that _that_ is particularly effective, he pulls his friend's cock back into his mouth, trying it just a little deeper this time and holding back his gags for a few seconds before he's forced to retreat a bit. However, after learning how positively Shizuo responds to his tongue, he doesn't think that matters quite as much, and he starts to roll it over the head again even while he sucks.

Shizuo sounds as if he can barely breathe now, as if he's barely hanging on, and it's honestly admirable that he's lasted this long for his first time doing something like this. Shinra wonders if he should be jealous, but he doesn't dwell on that for long as he extends his tongue further, pressing along the length, looking for even more sensitive spots to finally drive his friend over the edge. He knows that it won't take long now, and he knows that Shizuo can't hold out.

Of course, he forgot to tell him beforehand to issue a little warning, should he find himself getting close, and Shizuo moans, louder and less inhibited than any of the times before, and suddenly Shinra's mouth is filled with a warm liquid. The taste is somewhere between metallic and bitter, and is altogether unpleasant, but as Shizuo hesitantly pulls out of his mouth, he forces himself to swallow anyway. Spitting it back out would just make more of a mess, and he's already tasted it, so it won't do much good on that front.

“Sorry about that,” his friend mumbles, and, as always, refuses to meet his eye. Shinra straightens up, making a show of dusting himself off.

“Don't worry about,” he replies, his mind already working ahead of him. He has to figure out what to say to progress things; after all, Shizuo hasn't done anything for him yet, and he really doesn't want to have to finish himself with his own hand, after putting in all that effort.

But, before he can think of what to say next, Shizuo surprises him by muttering, “I could make it up to you, maybe...” And, with that, he drops down to get Shinra out of his pants.

“You don't _have_ to,” he replies, fighting off a wicked smile with ease.

“Don't worry about,” is all his friend says before he takes Shinra in hand and opens his mouth. It's even more obvious that he has no experience like this, and also very obvious that he's doing a lot to hold back. He wouldn't want to do anything to hurt his friend, of course.

Shizuo is clumsy as he tries to imitate all that Shinra did for him, but he's able to take the brunette's cock a bit deeper, and he doesn't hesitate to try to use his tongue, having learned these tricks rather quickly. He pauses sometimes for what seems like no reasons, and he struggles to keep himself in check, but he does his best, and for someone who is only used to their own touch, it's very pleasant. Shinra tips his head back and sighs and relaxes into it, knowing that he's fast and that this won't take long for him at all.

He certainly doesn't have the kind of resistance that Shizuo did, but he doesn't think that's a problem, considering neither of them are sure of how long the blonde can keep this up while keeping himself under complete control. By the time Shinra comes, letting out a few soft whimpers and shaky breaths, he's managed to pull himself away so that he doesn't force Shizuo to swallow as well.

“I could have...” He trails off, unable to finish the sentence.

“I know, I know, but I think that was enough to make it up to me,” the brunette says with a shrug and an innocent grin. Really, he was just afraid of how Shizuo might react, and he knows that that fear is just a bit irrational, but nothing is ever completely rational where the blonde is concerned. At least, not in his experience.

“That was...” The poor guy really seems to be at a loss for words, and Shinra almost feels sorry for him, after putting him through all of this. Almost, but not quite.

“Look, if you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to,” he says quickly. “We were just lonely, right? If it's too weird to think about, we can just pretend it never happened!” His tone is so bright that he hopes he's convinced Shizuo that such a thing is really possible. In reality, forgetting something like that is going to be difficult, and pretending will be nearly impossible for a while, but that's of no concern to him.

“Yeah, alright,” he mumbles, straightening his clothes up. “Just keep it between us?”

“Absolutely.”

 


End file.
